


vows

by fan_nerd



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Post Series, Schmoop, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9136072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fan_nerd/pseuds/fan_nerd
Summary: The wedding is held on April 12th after Yuuri receives his first gold medal at a major event.





	

**Author's Note:**

> will i ever stop writing fluffy schmoop. the answer is no!!!
> 
> i wrote this [for a rq~](http://wbtrashking.tumblr.com/tagged/wtk-requests). fic insp is from ["so much more" @ yoiss](http://yoisecretsanta.tumblr.com/post/154912901156/).
> 
> anyways, requests are back open, [here's info!!](http://wbtrashking.tumblr.com/post/155214009873) pls read it before you send me anything! ♥ love u all, happy 2017

The wedding is held on April 12th after Yuuri receives his first gold medal at a major event.

Victor’s been making plans for the occasion for _months_ , whipping together ideas and trying to figure out whether they would have a traditional Russian, Japanese, or Western wedding. Eventually, he decides that since Hasetsu is where they had fallen in love, that’s where he wants to hold the ceremony, and he wants everything to be done in the traditional Japanese fashion.

(Well, really, they’re just performing a ceremony, since their marriage won’t be _legalized_  in Japan.)

Yuuri medals in winter, and the two of them trade deliriously excited kisses. The event is bittersweet because Victor takes silver, but the two of them are so wrapped up in mutual partnership and bliss that they choose to celebrate. Victor knows he’ll get his revenge soon, and Yuuri teases him about the medal at every given opportunity, so both of them know that all is well.

They choose the date because April is a beautiful time to get married in Hasetsu, and every twelfth day is historically honored in celebration of pets, even if the two of them decide to go by the Christian calendar instead of the Chinese one. 

Victor has no family to speak of, or at least no relatives he’s close enough to for them to perform an inter-family gift exchange. Instead, he asks Yakov and Yuri Plisetsky to come and sit by his side for dinner, while Mari, Toshiya, and Hiroko gesture beside their blushing boy. The Russians beside Victor grumble and scoff, but they begrudgingly smile and congratulate the stupid man who had invited them.

At the table, they speak in hodgepodge English, with Victor and Yuuri interjecting translations every few minutes. The more alcohol they imbue, the louder they get, and before long, the seven of them are wandering happily around the room, poking fun and enjoying themselves despite the language barrier.

Overall, the night is a success. Victor and Yuuri discuss having a formal announcement party, but outside of the people having dinner with them, there are really less than ten people they want to invite to the ceremony, so they skip this step of the tradition.

When Victor curls up against Yuuri at night, he asks, “You’re sure you don’t want to have one? It’s what your parents would have done.”

Yuuri just kisses Victor softly on the forehead, wrapping his arms around the taller man. “We don’t have to do _everything_  right, Victor. I’m fine without the announcement party, but if you really want to, we can try to have one.”

“Nope,” Victor hums back, grinning against Yuuri’s neck. “I’m happy if you’re happy.”

//

The two of them find a quiet shrine about an hour from the heart of _Yutopia Akatsuki_  whose priests and priestesses feel comfortable holding the ceremony for the men.

Yuuri’s mother helps him get dressed in an immaculate white haori. She’d had it commissioned when Victor first asked back in December, and it falls over his narrow shoulders easily. “You grew up so quickly,” the older woman says, wiping tears from her own face and brushing tears out of her son’s as well. “When did my little boy get so handsome?”

“Oh, Mom,” Yuuri breathes softly, trying very hard not to sob. “I got my good looks from you, y’know? It would’ve been a shame if I looked more like Dad.”

“You’re right,” Hiroko replies with a laugh. “Thank goodness.” Yuuri shrugs on the second layer of the formal clothing with a smile, letting the small woman tie the knot at the waist. 

Toshiya helps Victor with his outfit in silence, simply grinning as Victor squirms impatiently in clothes he’s not familiar with.

The ceremony is brief. Victor gapes open-mouthed as Yuuri comes out, dark hair shrouded by a thin veil. His olive-skinned husband-to-be smiles with a soft blush and puffy eyes, and Victor starts crying before the priest even opens his mouth.

They kiss, Yakov claps, and the blonde Yuri even smiles a little bit. After they exchange their vows, the Nikiforov group and the Katsuki family head back to the inn, where Phichit, Christophe, the Nishigoris, Minako, and a couple other friends are going to meet them and party.

The meal is entirely organized by Mari and Hiroko, so Yuuri and Victor just sit politely and chat, going through the courses with casual conversation and lots of sappy stories. Phichit takes _hundreds_  of photos of everyone in their formal wear, taking special care to snap Yuuri in his white haori and Victor in black, both of them leaning against each other like the married couple they truly are.

Saké cups are exchanged, and then everyone has tea. Yuuri walks Victor through the steps for serving everyone correctly, and Chris quips that his silver-haired friend is terribly whipped already, looking like an eager puppy in his robes, trailing behind Yuuri.

Victor grins happily. “Of course I am,” he says, snuggling against Yuuri’s backside, and the other man rolls his eyes with a blush.

When everything is said and done, Victor and Yuuri walk down the streets in their wedding garments, mostly because Victor insists that the whole town of Hasetsu see that they’re together. A lot of people know them, so they whistle in approval as Yuuri flushes and Victor poses for every picture when people ask if they can take one.

Eventually, in the dead of night, both of them are exhausted and they collapse in Victor’s old bed. They couldn’t be bothered to look for another place to stay or to keep the traditional theme of consummating their marriage on futons over tatami mats. Instead, Victor lovingly peels the clothing off of Yuuri, helps him get his pajamas on, and presses his lips to his new husband’s skin. “You look absolutely beautiful,” Victor says.

“Yeah, well, you’re not so bad yourself,” Yuuri replies, turn around to untie Victor’s haori with a smile. “Kind of sad to see this go. It looks really nice on you.”

“I’ll keep it, then,” Victor kisses the ring on Yuuri’s finger. “I can always pull it out on special occasions.”

Yuuri snorts, carefully folding the cloth and hanging it up. “Yeah, yeah. You’d be lost, trying to get into this heavy thing by yourself.”

“That’s why I have _you_  to help me!” The Russian collapses over Yuuri in the bed, simply wearing his underwear, too lazy to get up and put on bed clothes. “I’m still shocked, you know. We really did it. I mean, I know we can only enjoy our honeymoon for a few days because we’ll have to get back to practice, but still.”

“Don’t talk about the complicated stuff right now,” Yuuri whispers, already starting to fall asleep beside Victor. “It makes me nauseous to think about.”

“Okay,” Victor says, beaming at his husband. Yuuri’s arms come around him and he flushes with pride. “Love you! Marry me?”

“I just _did_ ,” Yuuri yawns. “Now sleep, loser. I love you too.”

“Good night, my darling husband!”

“ _Victor_.”

“Alright, sleeping now.”

Yuuri smiles against Victor’s back, chuckling as Victor sighs happily. “Good night.”

**Author's Note:**

> [✮follow + chat w/me on tumblr!](http://wbtrashking.tumblr.com/)   
>  [✮request info page](http://wbtrashking.tumblr.com/post/155214009873)


End file.
